


24 Hours

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Motel California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>holycowomgitsjenn asked: Allison and Lydia | how & why they ended up in the same seat on the bus. </p>
<p>Allison laughs, and it hurts, because she hasn’t spoken in hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Alexz Johnson song of the same name

It’s 3AM and Allison is just standing there watching everyone spread out and collapse onto each other.

She can’t process what she just saw, and every inch of her is tired and sore.

She jumps when a soft hand wraps around her wrist, but relaxes into the touch when she realizes it’s Lydia. She lets Lydia guide her to a seat towards the middle, and she sinks down onto the rough leather.

“How do you handle knowing about these things?", Lydia asks her in a whispered tone, as if that will prevent the others from hearing.

Allison laughs, and it hurts, because she hasn’t spoken in hours. “You don’t. Or I can’t at least. I just. I just keep trying to wrap my mind around any of this and. I just can’t. But feel free to tell me any of your theories."

She runs a hand over her hair and it’s sticky, and every breath she takes in tastes like gasoline and the cheap hotel hand soap.

Lydia picks up her hand and intertwined their fingers, examining Allison’s chipped and broken fingernails. “I’m sure we can think of something together."


End file.
